vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sakura no Ame
Handlung In dem Lied geht es um den Schulabschluss. Miku, welche ihre Schule abgeschlossen hat, singt davon, das sie und ihre Freunde aus der Schulzeit nun jeder einen eigenen Weg gehen werden, jedoch stets weiter Freunde bleiben. Immer wieder singt sie auch von Erinnerungen wie Wettrennen auf dem Schulhof, Liebesbriefen im Schuhfach oder das sie auf ihre Tische gekritzelt haben. Sie vergleicht sich und ihre Klasse mit Kirschblütenblättern, die zu Boden fallen. Noch seien sie Blätter, jedoch bald wunderschöne Blumen und dass sie sich eines Tages wiedertreffen werden. Im Verlaufe erwähnt sie auch, dass sie glücklich ist, an dieser Schule gelandet zu sein und dass ihre Freunde niemals ihr Lächeln verlieren sollen. Mit den Worten, dass sie dieses Lächeln wiedersehen will, verabschiedet sie sich und geht von ihrer Schule ab, als erfolgreicher Absolvent. Lyrics Japanisch= それぞれの場所へ旅立っても 友達だ　聞くまでもないじゃん 十人十色に輝いた日々が 胸張れと背中押す 土埃上げ競った校庭 窮屈で着くずした制服 机の上に書いた落書き どれもこれも僕らの証 白紙の答辞には伝えきれない 思い出の数だけ涙が滲む 幼くて傷つけもした 僕らは少しくらい大人になれたのかな 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわり手のひら　心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう　忘れないで 今はまだ…　小さな花弁(はなびら)だとしても 僕らは一人じゃない 下駄箱で見つけた恋の実 廊下で零した不平不満 屋上で手繰(たぐ)り描いた未来図 どれもこれも僕らの証 卒業証書には書いてないけど 人を信じ人を愛して学んだ 泣き　笑い　喜び　怒り 僕らみたいに青く青く晴れ渡る空 教室の窓から桜ノ虹 夢の一片(ひとひら)　胸奮わせた 出会いの為の別れと信じて 手を振り返そう　忘れないで いつかまた　大きな花弁を咲かせ 僕らはここで逢おう 幾千の学び舎の中で 僕らが巡り逢えた奇跡 幾つ歳をとっても変わらないで その優しい笑顔 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわりてのひら　心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう　忘れないで 今はまだ...　小さな花弁だとしても 僕らは一人じゃない いつかまた　大きな花弁を咲かせ 僕らはここで逢おう No matter how hard it hurts me. I'll never say good bye. Your presence will always linger in my heart. ...wanna see your smile again. |-|Romaji= sorezore no basho e tabidatte mo tomodachi da kiku made mo nai jan juunintoiro ni kagayaita hibi ga mune hare to senaka osu tsuchibokori agekisotta koutei kyuukutsu de tsukuzushita seifuku tsukue no ue ni kaita rakugaki doremo koremo bokura no akashi hakushi no touji ni wa tsutaekirenai omoide no kazu dake namida ga nijimu osanakute kizutsuke mo shita bokura wa sukoshi kurai otona ni nareta no kanakyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba wo sora ni hanatouwasurenaide ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo bokura wa hitori janai getabako de mitsuketa koi no mi rouka de koboshita fuhei fuman okujou de taguri kaita mirai zu doremo koremo bokura no akashisotsugyou shousho ni wa kaitenai kedo hito wo shinji hito wo aishite mananda naki warai yorokobi ikari boku mitai ni aoku aoku harewataru sora kyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Niji yume no hitohira mune furuwaseta deai no tame no hanare to shinjite te wo furikaesouikusen no manabiya no naka de bokura ga meguriaeta kiseki ikutsu toshi wo tottemo kawaranide sono yasashii egaokyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba wo sora ni hanatouwasurenaide ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo bokura wa hitori janaiitsuka mata ookina hanabira wo sakase bokura wa koko de aou No matter how hard it hurts me. I'll never say good bye. Your presence will always linger in my heart. ...wanna see your smile again. |-|Englisch= Wherever our journeys may lead We'll still be friends It goes without saying, right? Those glory days, no two of us alike Give us confidence, push us forward The track where we kicked up dust The buttoned up uniforms we wore loose The graffiti we wrote on the desks All proof we made our mark We shed a tear for every memory That can't be relived in a graduation speech The wounds inflicted by our youth But maybe now we've grown up Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Out of all the countless schools The miracle is that we met each other Those sweet smiles will never change No matter how many years pass Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Someday... We'll bloom, petals spreading wide And meet here again Text eines unbekannten Interpreten dessen englische Version in Hatsune Miku-Project DIVA-F 2nd verwendet wurde Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku